Another that lived
by Angel Aries
Summary: This story is soooo old and sooooo lame . I wrote it a loooong time ago and I yet I'm still keeping it here, I don't think i'll continue this story sorry to those who wanted to read it.
1. The Prediction

Chapter 1 The Prediction  
  
The ceiling of the great hall was filled with a brilliant sunshine and fluffily clouds of every shape and size. The students took their seats just in time to see the mail coming in, hundreds of owls every variety of shape and size just like the clouds flew in plopping their mail to the distinct owner, the mail landed on food, in their drinking cups or on their heads. Harry looked up to see Pig, Ron's minute owl flying overhead and make into a dive into Harry's cup, Orange juice splattered every where making the weasley's hair more orange then red. A mild giggle came from the near end of the table, Harry looked down to see Anna Rettop, a girl he didn't know very well, who turned her gaze immediately to her scrambled eggs.  
  
"PIG!!" Ron bellowed as he took the small bird into his fist, the thing looked more like a squashed orange than a pig "the point is to deliver the mail"  
  
He let pig down who started hopping over the French toast in excitement.  
  
"Ron," Ginny interrupted "it's pigwidgeon, by the way you have orange juice on your nose"  
  
The giggle came again when Ron rubbed his nose, he glared down the table and started laughing a bit too. In a matter of seconds half of the Gryffindor table was laughing. The headmaster stood up and waved his hands in a particular matter that made the whole hall silent.  
  
"As some of you know, there will be no triwizard tournament this year, due to the events that happened last year" he raised an eyebrow at Harry, who sank lower into his seat. "And due to the bushes still in the Quiddich field, we may have to start Quiddich late this year"  
  
The whole hall groaned, the Twins started shouting in frustration.  
  
"the Quidditch team?" thought Harry "Wonder who will be captain now that Oliver is gone"  
  
Breakfast ended abruptly when the golden plates were suddenly clean. Ron looked at his schedule, then Harry's.  
  
"you've got Divination class with me" said Ron in a half groan "lets see how you die today Harry"  
  
they took their time walking to class discussing their summer and things. By the time they had reached the North Tower the last student was already climbing up the ladder, Ron and Harry emerged back into the stuffy perfumed classroom. They choose the back seats with the puffiest chair's it was hard to sit on without sliding off. The Professor went on about the importance of hand reading and tarot cards.  
  
"and today we will do some with the tarot cards, get out your books, Cards of the Future" added Professor Trelawney "spread them out onto the table like so"  
  
She took a deck of cards and spread them out onto the table in a weird sort of order, Harry looked at his cards blue, cards were one of the few things that Harry used to play with when he was in the Dursley's house, nothing more than shiny pieces of paper that had strange symbols and numbers from 2-10. he threw them on the table and they collided with Ron's pink cards. Harry consulted his book that made no sense at all, he looked up hoping that Ron was doing it right, Ron had his eyes closed and his wand was out poking it at various cards. Professor Trelawney swooped over and examined Ron for a moment.  
  
"no Mr. Wesley, that's not the correct way to read cards" said the professor, Ron looked up and turned slightly pink, the class turned around to watch the professor "this is how you do it, she waved her hands around the cards mumbling something and smartly slapped her hand on the table picking up a card, it was a blue one.  
  
"Mr. Potter, this is yours" she proclaimed examining the card  
  
"how observant" said Ron under his breath, Professor Trelawney must have not heard because she continued.  
  
"hmm" Harry thought that every eye in the room was looking at him then the professor and back to him "A cloud, something will happen, in this year, that will change, for the better or for worse I don't know  
  
she put the card down and clapped her hands "that's all for today, take the cards but do not lose them, by next class I expect you to be experts!"  
  
The class piled out of the room marveling at their new tarot cards, Harry looked over at the card that professor tralawney looked at, it was a cloud that reminded him of the ceiling of the great hall that morning, it didn't look that special though.  
  
"don't worry Harry, she is usually wrong" said ron as if reading his mind "your not dead yet now are you?"  
  
Ron was right why was he worrying? Besides he wouldn't mind a change, things change around here all the time, like the staircase that they needed to get to potions class. 


	2. The Invitation

Chapter 2  
  
The invitation  
  
"Oh no" groaned Ron " not again, where is that staircase?"  
  
"This probably the only thing I like about the muggle world," admitted Harry "stair cases that stay"  
  
"Well, we better get a move on or Snape will have our heads"  
  
Harry thought he never had run so fast in his life, except from Dudley and his gang.  
  
"Opp! pardon me"  
  
Harry wondered why he was still thinking about Trelawney prediction, though she was always wrong. Ron crashed into a knight, Harry stumbled over Ron. By the time they got to the dungeons, they could already smell the fowl odor of boiled Spider legs, or at least they thought it was spider.  
  
"you late potter," Snape growled "you to Weasley"  
  
"but professor.. (pant) the staircase (pant) moved on us" Harry protested  
  
"no excuses you two, 10 house points from Gryffindor" Snape Frowned "make that 20, for the 2 of you"  
  
"but that's not fa-" Ron halfway remarked but Harry stepped on his foot "ow"  
  
"what was that Weasley?"  
  
"nothing sir"  
  
"get to your seats, I've had enough of you two trouble makers today"  
  
"ha ha, stupid Gryffin-dorks" malfoay said behind his hand  
  
the Class seemed to take ages, Neville didn't change, he spilled his potion all over Harry's chair, and he stood up in time, it turned the chair a nasty green color before shriveling up, Harry was forced to stand the rest of class. When it was finally over, it was already lunchtime.  
  
"I don't think I can walk any more" Harry said  
  
"never mind you legs Harry, you should be thankful" hermione remarked to both of them "you could have gotten detention, or even worse lose more house points for Gryffindor"  
  
"your impossible hermione" Ron replied  
  
The hall was in its usual chatter when they entered, they sat themselves down and started a conversation about summer. The food appeared and they started eating. In the middle of the meal Madam Hooch appeared behind Harry.  
  
" Hello Mr. Potter" she said, her yellow hawk eyes glinting with excitement "I just wanted to say that the old Quiddich team will be meeting at the Quiddich field for a little party and a bit of Quiddich playing so bring your broom and uniform"  
  
Harry could still remember his first Quidditch match, he was the shortest one on the team, and Oliver the Quidditch captain at the time had somewhat calmed his nerves with a frightful bludger story. Which reminded him,  
  
"old Quidditch team?" Harry thought aloud "that means Oliver right?"  
  
"Of course!" she said plainly as if he was stupid to even ask "he's back from home, and from a bit of Quiddich training and coaching his own little tykes team in his hometown"  
  
"Quiddich players only?" asked Ron  
  
"No, Mr. Weasley you may come to if you want because of your brothers, I do believe they are back for a visit and are lounging around in your common room, everybody that has anyway to do with Quiddich is coming, even the new student referee Miss. Rettop, meet us in the already cleared part of the Quiddich field" She added "don't forget your uniform and broom"  
  
"Rettop?" Hermione questioned "Anna Rettop, she is quite a nice girl, sits next to me in muggle studies class, quite smart to"  
  
"Quite an odd name don't you think? Rettop" said Ron "I don't mean to be rude or anything, it's just that I've never heard that name before"  
  
"well Ron, Weasley isn't to common of a name either" Harry joked  
  
"shut up 'arry" Ron replied "oh speaking of muggle studies, hermione, my grades are going down in the subject, can you tutor me?"  
  
"are you begging Ron?" hermione laughed  
  
"of course not!"  
  
"Well I can't anyway, I've got lots of things to remember in these books" She took out a mess of books and plopped them on the table "I'm sure you can get someone else to tutor you"  
  
"hmmm, someone else?" Ron looks around  
  
"what about me Ron?" said Harry  
  
Ron looked at him then continued his gaze around the room  
  
"someone ELSE to tutor me" he continued  
  
"funny Ron"  
  
"sorry jus' wanted to get back at you for the last name thing" Ron said " as much as you have been with those Dursley's, I'd really prefer someone else without such a horrible muggle experience"  
  
"ok then Ron suit yourself" Harry continued his sandwich as he listened to the Twins continuing their hilarious Hogwarts anthem, Ron pondering and hermione reciting the 12 different uses for dragons bladder.  
  
"Hermione!! Were still eating!!" Ron said turning to look at his food in slight disappointment  
  
As lunch ended, and Harry walked out to the grounds with the Gryffindor to attend Hargid's class, and without him realizing it, he had found something to take his mind off of Professor Trelawney strange prediction, he couldn't wait to see his friend Oliver again, but he couldn't wait to ride his broom again to. As he neared Hargid's hut a large man waved at them from the distance and he could smell the horribly familiar stink of Blast-ended Skrewts. 


	3. Skrewt Suprise

Chapter 3 The skrewt Sup[rise  
  
"Welcome back ter school 'arry" Hagrid said with a smile  
  
"Hagrid please tell me that those aren't blast-ended Skrewts" Ron muttered sniffing the air  
  
"Of course they are, Ron" Hagrid smile grew wider "durin' the summer they mated, and now we got tons of them"  
  
Hagrid wiped a tear from his eye, as if saying that it was wonderful to watch blast-ended Skrewts mate. Hermione sniffed the wooden boxes and frowned. Harry remembered the creatures from last year. Everybody gathered around the boxes and chose the Skrewts that they wanted. They were small but there were so many, everybody was allowed to pick two, because Hagrid wanted to save some for the rest of the school. Everybody sat down on the grass around Hagrid.  
  
"Now, I want ya ter' name them" said Hagrid "you'll be more attached to them that way"  
  
"Wer're supposed to name them?" Malfoay asked in distaste "ok then, Crabbe and Goyle"  
  
"Hmmmm" Ron looked carefully at his tiny Skrewts "they look the same, like twins, Fred and George"  
  
Harry stared at his Skrewts, they stared back, one was bigger than the other and they were both tubby, it reminded him of Uncle Vernon and Dudley, like father like son.  
  
"Ok, why not?" Harry sighed, he couldn't think of anything else to name them.  
  
"Ronald and Harrison" Hermione said  
  
"It's just and elaboration of my an' harry's names" Ron Huffed "besides you don't just go around naming little slugs after people"  
  
"They are Skrewts Ron, besides you named yours Fred and George"  
  
"But I've got a reason"  
  
"It's not a good one"  
  
Their bickering continued for a while, until Harrison decided to bite George.  
  
"ACK! George!" Ron cried  
  
Hermione snatched Harrison out of Ron's reach; George was now missing a leg.  
  
"Now, what 'as 'appened 'ere?" Hagrid walked up with fang  
  
Ron picked the unhappy George, and as if in a last attempt for revenge, George bit Ron's thumb. Then it jumped off his hand and on to the ground, where it was eaten by fang.  
  
"Well, that was a waste" Hermione commented  
  
"It wouldn't have happened of you skrewt didn't go berserk" Ron said  
  
their bickering began again, Harry looked down at Vernon and Dudley, (he decided not to call it 'uncle' Vernon), and they were both sleeping.  
  
"dun worry Ron, you can choose another one next class," said Hagrid patting him on the head "you might wanna go to the 'ospital wing fer that thumb"  
  
Harry looked over at Ron, his thumb was turning purple. They all nodded and Hagrid excused the three of them from class. As they made their way to the hospital wing, Hermione commented that it wasn't her fault, which aroused another argument. Harry dropped Ron off at the hospital wing, with Hermione to help him, it was almost dinner, but Harry felt like saving his stomach for the quiddich party. 


	4. Fred and George, AGAIN!

Chapter 4 Fred and George, AGAIN!!  
  
The picture of the fat lady smiled at Harry as he climbed through the hole, inside was Fred and George, they were already in their Quiddich uniforms and they were doing a little fencing with their beater bats. Behind them were baskets and plates of food, Katie bell, lee Jordan, and Alicia Spinnet were already carrying some of them through the portrait hole.  
  
"Hello Fred, Hello George" Said Harry excitedly "have you got your joke shop up yet?"  
  
"No not yet 'arry" said George "we are still deciding where to set up our business"  
  
"We were thinking of hogsmade but there is already one there" added Fred "we want to but it in the perfect area, so maybe it will become world wide and we'll become rich"  
  
"By the way thanks for the money Harry, it will help us a lot," said George "you won't believe what mum did when she found the stash in our room"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU TAKE THE MONEY FROM THAT POOR BOY!!" Fred imitated his mother's high-pitched angry wail "IS THAT HOW YOU PLAN TO GET THROGH LIFE? TO STEAL? YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN MORE O.W.L.S I SAY!"  
  
"And she threw everything she could find at us!" Murmured George "until we convinced her that you have it to us to help us start our business, and that we'll pay you back as soon as we get rich"  
  
"GET RICH?" Fred started up again "YOU CAN SELL YOUR BRAINS FOR 5 KLUTS EACH AND NOTHING MORE DO YOU HEAR ME?"  
  
They all fell over with laughter, until Angelina Johnson came up.  
  
"Aren't you 3 boys going to help?" she asked irritably  
  
"Were busy," protested George  
  
"And Harry's not ready yet" added Fred as he speared his brother in the shoulder with his bat.  
  
He looked down at his school uniform; it had green and red blotches from potions and looking through the crates of skrewts. Harry took himself upstairs and a few minutes later he came back down with his firebolt and uniform. George was carrying the last of the baskets through the hole.  
  
"Come on 'arry"  
  
He scrambled in after him. They made their way back down through the castle in deep conversation. The portraits smiled and winked at the twins and they stopped everyone in a while to discuss good old days with some of them. 


End file.
